Quien casi fue Rey
by Allex-Hobrien
Summary: Eren Jaeger de Coeuvres, que ha paso a la historia con el nombre mas simplificado: Eren Jaeger, quien fue conocido por el poco tiempo de cortesano como el "bello Eren", apodo que demuestra que no solo las mujeres de ese entonces podían pasar a la fama solo por ser bellas. Y esta belleza de Eren, con las características de un joven alegre y llamativo, se vio rápidamente reflejada.
1. Prologo

**Eren Jaeger: El bello favorito del Rey Smith IV,**

 **que estuvo apunto de Reinar.**

Caballero de Beaufort, Eren Jaeger de Coeuvres, que paso a la historia con el nombre más simplificado: Eren Jaeger, quien parece que fue conocido por el poco tiempo de cortesano como el _"Apuesto Eren"_ -apodo muy singular para un varón como él- demostrando que solo la belleza y nada más que esta es lo único por donde solo las mujeres podrían pasar a la fama, y que casualmente esta belleza le fue dada a un hombre como Eren quien supo aprovecharla.

Los Jaeger pertenecen a un raza noble de Alemania, quienes posteriormente inmigraron a Francia, de donde más que nada se veían a mujeres sumamente hermosas y solicitadas, algunas de ellas participes de aventuras galantes.

La madre de Eren, Carla, había abandonado al marido y se había ido a vivir públicamente con otro sin ningún respeto por los nombres de nobleza que llevaba.

Cuenta las crónicas, que ella y su amante fueron reconocidos en un tumulto callejero, muertos los dos sin compasión, salvaje-mente apuñalados y arrastrados calle arriba.

Toda la familia tiene fama de ligereza, fuerza y liviandad de la cual Eren no es excepción.

Eren murió muy joven, a los 26 años y sus seis hermanos asistieron al entierro; una tal Madame de Norflock que vio pasar la comitiva, compuso un epigrama poco caritativo para todos ellos. Dijo que en ellos vio pasar seis de los siete pecados capitales:

 _ **Que tous chantant**_

 _ **un requiescat in pace**_

 _ **pour le septiéme trepassé**_

Es posible que el bello Jaeger, cuando accedió a las solicitación del Rey enamorado, no hiciera más que cumplir fatalmente con la tradición más o menos "liviana" de toda su familia.

OH MAI GAH. Se que aún tengo que actualizar, pero esto lo tenía que hacer ahora. XD

La verdad no tengo nada que decir mas que tengo sueño, hambre y frío y que ademas son las una y pico de la madrugada y me muero de sueño. XDDDDD

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como a mi de escribirlo, si hay herrores de ortografía por favor avisen ya que lo escribí directamente aquí después de hacerlo a mano. :v

Muy inteligente, Ale, muy inteligente...

Empezare como es la vida de Eren, el como conoció a Levi y Erwin, por que de ellos se trata toda la wea'. :v Si no lo entendéis, me avisan.

Que lo disfruten, voten y comenten si les gusto.

Good bye and Good Night. 3

-Allex-


	2. Capitulo I

**_¿Como es Eren?_**

* * *

— _Hermoso, sólido y de brillantes ojos_ –. Dice uno de los cronistas que lo admiraban a pesar de ser varón.

— _Decidido, amable y gracioso_ –. Dice otro.

— _Los contemporáneos afirman que, para esa época, Eren era él hombre más apuesto de toda Francia, la típica "rubia cenicienta" con la gran diferencia de que este era hombre sus cabellos no eran rubios sino de un adorable castaño, de ojos azul verdoso no azules, piel tierna y morena, nariz bien definida, labios y manos perfectamente formados_ –. Decía un tercero.

Y todos, más o menos, alababan sus cabellos castaños que a la vista se observaba que eran suaves al tacto. Según dicen algunos:

Tan suaves como una brisa de verano.

En los retratos se le ve como un hombre bonito digno de ser retratado por él mejor pintor de toda Francia, pero no parece en todos el mismo nivel de pintura.

En los dos que la mayoría de los pueblerinos tienen a la vista, él peinado es muy distinto tanto también como los atuendos y los adornos de este. En los dos tiene los ojos grandes y expresivos al contraste con su rostro, la cejas finamente recortadas y la expresión tan alegre y juvenil como se espera de un muchacho que rápidamente deslumbro a sus 18 años y que murió a los 26.

* * *

 **Hola! (?) que tal el primer capítulo? Si ya se que es chingadamente corto pero así es como lo hice, no pude añadir mas por que sentía que la cagaba. :3**

 **En fin comentar si les gusto, voten si les encanto. 3 Que yo no creo en los fantasmas, coño. :v**

 **Prometo que el otro es chingadamente largo. :3  
**

 **Good bye and Good Night.**

 **-Allex-**


	3. Capitulo II

_**El amor de otro hombre despierta la curiosidad del Rey**_

* * *

Levi Ackerman era un joven caballero, caballerizo mayor de la corte. Estaba muy enamorado de Eren y cometió él fatal error de describirlo al Rey en termina calurosos y pedir permiso de contraer matrimonio con él.

El Rey no conocía a Eren.

\- _¿Quien es Eren Jaeger?_ -. Pregunto con una curiosa sonrisa.

\- _En este momento, el hombre más apuesto de Francia_ -. Contesto Ackerman.

\- _¡Pero es un varón! ¿Donde quedará tu descendencia?_ -. Preguntó Smith.

\- _Mi Rey, nunca, para ser un hombre de mi categoría, me ha interesado tener hijos_ -. Desvío la mirada por otro lado aunque segunda después la volvió a Smith.

El Rey solo suspiro:

\- _Pues, si es cierto, lo quiero conocer antes de autorizar vuestro matrimonio con él._

No se sabe exactamente donde tuvo lugar el encuentro del Rey con Eren, aunque algunos dicen que se llevo a cabo en el castillo Real o se supone en el castillo de Coeuvres, residencia de los Jaeger, donde el mismo Rey Smith lo fue a conocer, después de que este se negara a presentarse a la corte.

Parece que el Rey, quien enamorado enseguida del menor de seis hermanos, aconsejó burlona-mente a Ackerman que abandonase la partida:

\- _El Rey no puede tener rivales_ -. Ordeno tajante -. _Por que si lo eres, no seria muy recomendable para un cortesano como usted._

Ackerman abrumado y a buen entendedor, se retiro. Era mucho más joven, guapo, altanero y arrogante que el Rey, pero tenia que dar un paso al costado muy a su pesar sino quería echar a perder su carrera militar muy brillantemente empezada.

Eren en ese entonces tenía 19, Ackerman 27 y Smith 39. Este era un 'hombrecillo' cejudo que, lamentablemente, en ninguna de las pinturas y retratos que tiene se le recuerda como el hombre arrogante que era.

Smith decidió hacer cómodamente las cosas y, para seguir las costumbres, llamo a la corte al padre de Eren y le ofreció, de buenas a primeras traer a su hijo a la corte.

Pero Eren aún no dijo alguna palabra; tenía, al parecer, cierto sentido de honor que le impedía inclinarse ante el Rey, más lo que él quería era casarse con Ackerman y no con aquel hombre que rozaba los cuarenta.

Nunca creyó que ser más hermoso que las mujeres en su familia sería un peso más en sus hombros. Más aún así, con solo un poco más de auto-control, tuvo la osadía de ir al palacio y reprocharle al Rey en cierto modo por su conducta caprichosa.

Fue en Campiegne, antes de que él aceptara quedarse en la corte como caballero de honor. Levi había sido enviado lo más lejos posible de París. Eren lo sabía, pero quiso saberlo mejor, de la misma boca del Rey; así que con pasos apresurados e ignorando algunas quejas entro como una fiera al gran salón donde estaba el Rey Smith y su trono.

\- _Majestad ¿Es cierto?_ -. Pregunto tratando de mantener las pequeñas lagrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos.

El Rey feliz de tenerlo allí y ver lo hermoso que era, intento evadir el tema con tal desfachatez diciendo galanterías.

\- _Os esperaba_ -. Expreso con media sonrisa.

\- _¿Donde esta Ackerman? ¿Donde esta el caballero real?_ -. Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, confrontando al Rey, sin importarle que tal osadía le costara la cabeza.

\- _¿Tanto lo amas?_

\- _Tenía que ser su esposo._

\- _Exacto... 'tenías que serlo'_

Eren solo soltó un quejido lastimero, Smith intento consolarlo y convencerlo. Él no cedió, le reprocho un proceder poco amable y aseguro que perdía el tiempo con él y que nada conseguiría. Imploro una vez más:

\- _Dejadle volver._

\- _Un Rey no puede tener rivales._

Eren, indignado con el Rey y enamorado de Ackerman, se encerró en el castillo de Coeuvres y se negó no solo a volver a la corte, sino también a recibir a los emisarios del Rey y obedecer. Pasaba el tiempo, la hermana adoptiva de Eren, Mikasa, una joven hermosa tan blanco como el tempano y de rasgos asiáticos le aconsejaba junto con su padre que dejara de ser terco y más dócil:

\- _El Rey te devolverá los castillos que hemos perdido._

Y lamentablemente era cierto, las ultimas guerras no habían sido muy favorables para el padre de Eren y a todos les parecía muy atractivo rehacer su fortuna con el sacrificio de un muchacho de un muchacho que había tenido la suerte, o la mala suerte, de nacer bello.

Incluso para Mikasa _(que prefiere mil veces que este con el Rey que con ese enano que es su primo-no-tan-primo)_

\- _El Rey prácticamente es el todopoderoso aquí, además tendrás todo lo que siempre has querido_ -. Eren agarro con más fuerza la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos.

\- _Amo a Levi._

\- _No siempre el corazón es un buen consejero._

Hablo Mikasa posando sus manos en los delicados hombros de Eren observando como las lagrimas caían a montones por su rostro.

Su padre solo se mantenía callado recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

La situación era complicada para Eren, todos contra Ackerman y a favor de Smith. Lamentablemente Eren tendría que ceder a los caprichos del Rey.

* * *

 **Yoh'!**

 **Presentando un nuevo capitulo. :v**

 **Espero que les guste y como prometí, es más largo.**

 **Allex fuera. :3**

 **-Allex-**


	4. Capitulo III

**_La aventura del disfraz del Rey_**

* * *

Eren vive con su padre y hermana en el castillo de Coeuvres. A la sazón, las luchas entre nobles y nobles eran constantes, y las tierras que separaban Compiegne, residencia real, del castillo Coeuvres, residencia de Eren y su familia, estaban llenas de enemigos del Rey en guerra contra él.

Así como la familia Reiss, Kirschtein y Bodt _(Los dos últimos aliados por la unión de sus hijos primogénitos)_ en su contra. Y el Rey, valiente y osado, aprovecho la ocasión para cruzar disfrazado de campesino entre sus enemigos y convertir una simple visita a su adorado Eren en un acto heroico digno de una honrado héroe, cosa que él no era.

Los detalles de peligrosa y curiosa situación no se conocen muy bien. Se sabe que el Rey llego a la puerta del castillo de Coeuvres disfrazado de campesino, con un saco lleno de paja a la espalda de tal forma que llamo la necesaria atención de Eren y la innecesaria de su hermana, al verlo acercarse.

La hermana de Eren y un ayudante de la casa lo reconocieron, más Mikasa no dijo nada pero el ayudante, si. Quien lo anuncio a gritos:

- _¡Es el Rey!_

Eren, todavía displicente, se encerró en su habitación con pestillo negándose a salir y reconocer que la persona que entro al castillo como campesino fuera Smith.

Tampoco se conocen los detalles de esta curiosa escena, pero se sabe que después de aquello, Smith mando a llamar al padre de Eren y trato con él, minuciosamente, buscando resolver la terquedad y desobediencia de Eren, la manera de resolver a su favor el negocio sentimental que tenía que paso a la Historia.

Al igual que la cabeza de aquel campesino desconocido por arruinarle los planes.

* * *

 **Dios, que al Rey le gustaba arrancar cabezas.**

 **MAI GAH. :3**

 **El Rey Smith si que es todo un loquillo y cortador de cabezas. xd**

 **Votad y comentad si les a gustado!**

 **Bais!**

 **-Allex-**


End file.
